Just An Ordinary Day On Citrus Island
by up2late
Summary: Written as a birthday gift for BFF... just a juicy bit of fluff that bears a striking resemblance to her real life. Step into Bella's shoes for her birthday celebration on the private island she shares with Edward. LEMONS, of course.O/S E/B


**A/N: Happy Birthday BFF! A little lemony goodness to get you through the day! Be patient with me though... I'm still looking for a bow big enough to tie around your new island...**

**Disclaimer #1: This is hardly a work of fiction. This is EXACTLY how BFF's birthday will go down... I've changed the names to protect her privacy though.**

**Disclaimer #2: I don't own Twilight, Edward or such an island... but my BFF does (at least for her birthday!)**

I was not entirely fond of the alarm clock. That was saying a lot too, because I was surrounded by things that I loved. From the flowing, gauzy curtains to the sea grass green area rug, I loved it all. And on most days I even liked the clock. But about once a month, when it got turned on to wake me up at the ungodly hour of 4 am, I wasn't too fond of it.

Edward and I both enjoyed working within separate companies of the Cullen Corporate empire but decided four years ago to cash in some of our stocks and carve out our own little slice of heaven on earth. It came in the form of a private island where we were able to build our dream house and our family too. Both of us loved our jobs too much to quit cold turkey, so I still worked as the CFO of Cullen Publishing but had handed over most of my duties to other members of the accounting team. Once a month I would crunch some serious numbers and spend the day on numerous conference calls turning in important financial reports. Luckily, Edward's duties as CEO of Cullen Enterprises also only required a day or two of hard work in a month. The rest of the time was left for us to enjoy our island, our family and each other.

Even my subconscious knew the alarm was set because it managed to wake me shortly after 3 am. Failing to convince myself to go back to sleep and unwilling to spend any more effort trying, I got up to pee and brush my teeth. Despite the early hour, our bedroom was slightly illuminated by the glow of the full moon that rested just above the water. Squinting at the alarm clock again I decided that lying in bed was better than starting my day now after all.

It wasn't until I slipped between the soft sheets that I noticed the bed was empty. Edward had been here when I got up a few minutes ago, I was sure of it. It was probably Jasper. The twins were almost a year old but Jasper was definitely the more sensitive of the two and often needed a quick back rub to get back to sleep. If Jasper had woken up I hadn't heard a thing. I waited for the guilt to come but realized it never would. I couldn't feel guilty about not hearing my own baby crying. Edward was always so quick to get up and take care of it, especially in the middle of the night. Now that I thought about it, I was pretty sure I'd never seen any of the kids before sunrise. That was just one of his many charms. One of those things I never gave thought to before but was pleasantly surprised to find it existed.

Now that I'd been thinking about my husband and his charms I noticed my subconscious making a list, as she was fond of doing. After all of the amazing things he did for me, she moved onto the amazing things he did to me. Hell, I wasn't going back to sleep anyway and had to get up soon, I found my eyes closing and my hands wandering. I glided my fingertips down my silky nightgown, past my puckering nipples, down to my satin panties. I slipped my hand inside and gasped when I felt his hand ghost over mine.

My eyes flew open and in the dim light I could see Edward lying next to me. He had made his way back to bed after all.

"Was it Jas-"

He nodded. "Went back to sleep in no time. What are you doing up?" His hand pushed lightly into mine, causing friction just where I was craving it. I moaned and urged his hand on. He slipped a finger into me and groaned with me this time.

"Thinking about numbers got you all hot and bothered?" He whispered into my ear.

I removed my hand from my panties but his remained. Reaching to grasp his shoulders, I pulled Edward over me where he deftly hovered on one forearm. He leaned down and brushed my lips lightly. He had brushed his teeth too. Hmm, had he been planning on waking me up? It would be just like him to see to it that I didn't have to listen to that infernal alarm clock buzzing. So considerate.

I realized he had asked me a question. I nodded against his lips.

"You know what spreadsheets and quarterly reports do to me."

He hummed into the hollow below my ear before licking his way down to my collar bone. I sighed and wriggled below him as he slipped his hand out of my panties. He brought both hands up to either side of my face.

"I've got some favorite numbers too. That really turn me on."

Pressing his full lips onto mine, his tongue opened into my mouth and I melted into his. When he released me, I was gasping slightly. He turned his attention to my neck again.

"What numbers?" I asked breathlessly.

Edward was holding his hips just far enough above mine that I couldn't feel his hardness. And I really wanted to feel it.

Slipping his thumbs to rub at my temples and giving me a crooked smile, Edward said, "29."

I couldn't stifle my laugh any better than he could his. My birthday had been last week and to say I handled turning thirty well was a gross understatement. Edward's smile disappeared and his eyes turned dark, burning into mine.

I shivered as his mouth, barely touching mine, murmured, "One million."

Our kiss swallowed his words, our tongues twisting and tangling, our lips frantic. His teeth pulled on my upper lip, giving me full access to bite on his lower lip. He growled into my mouth and lowered his hips to mine. He was hard and I was ready. Very ready. Lifting his chest from mine, Edward sat back a little and let his hands roam down the sides of my face, my neck, across my collarbone and finally to rest on the sides of my breasts. With a heaving breath, I pushed them further into his hands and his thumbs slowly circled my nipples. Through hooded eyes, Edward looked up at me again.

"34." He quirked an eyebrow and I bit my lip, nodding at his guess. Of course he would know my measurements, he knew my body better than I did.

His mouth attacked my breasts then, taking my nipples, one at a time into his mouth. Fingers and thumbs kneading and pulling and twisting, mouth sucking and biting and licking. I groaned loudly and bucked my hips upward to grind into his cock. Hissing in response, Edward slid his length against my nightgown, pushing it up to my hips. He slid again, feeling the wetness on my panties and I realized he wasn't wearing anything.

I decided to take matters into my own hands, quite literally. Reaching down between us, I wrapped my left hand around his cock and stroked all the way to his body. He pushed forward into my hand before bringing his own hand down and wrapping his fingers around mine.

Twirling my wedding ring around my finger, he whispered, "8."

I pulled him down to me, kissing him roughly. He returned the kiss and pressed his body down onto mine. The pressure of his perfect form on top of mine was pure bliss. In one fluid movement, Edward swept the sheets off of us. Backing up onto his knees, he slipped my panties off and spread my legs apart. Grabbing his cock, he brushed it against my wet entrance. I licked my lips hungrily and again he gave me that crooked smile.

"69?"

My eyes lit up in response and while his smile remained, he slowly shook his head before plunging into me. Finding our rhythm, Edward pressed his body back onto mine, kissing me again. When he moved his lips down to my neck, he paused long enough to growl in my ear, "Later."

Our rocking intensified and I pushed my hips closer and closer to him, enjoying the extra friction each time our bodies met. I could feel my orgasm building as Edward leaned down to bite on my lip again. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and whimpered.

"Now, baby, now." He grunted as we both hit our threshold. I quaked beneath and all around him and could feel his cock pulsating inside of me. We shivered together, breathing heavily.

The moon was a little lower in the sky now but its reflection off of the water was making our room brighter and I could just make out the coppery highlights in his hair. I brushed my hand through it, gripping tightly when I reach the back of his head, before pulling his mouth down on mine again.

When he pulled back, I was granted with a wide grin.

"So… think my numbers will be of any use to you today?"

I giggled. "I don't think your Dad wants to hear anything about 69's or even 2 for that matter."

Edward looked at me, puzzled. "Two?"

I blushed lightly and glanced down at our entwined fingers lying on the bed. I bit my lip and nodded before looking up into his eyes.

"Yup. Two." I released my hand from his, held up two fingers and wiggled them at him before climbing off of the bed. I padded across the floor to the bathroom and glanced briefly over my shoulder to see realization dawning on his beautiful face. His eyes sparked and the corner of his mouth twitched up.

"Two's nothing, baby. Give me a few hours and I'll make it three."

He threw his hands behind his head and leaned back onto the bed with a satisfied smirk on his face. I definitely had to get started on those spreadsheets but I'll be damned if I wasn't already thinking about later.

-0-0-0-

It had been a long morning. The conference call started at the very reasonable hour of 10 o'clock. However, with the time difference that meant I was on the phone starting at 6 am. The meeting lasted nearly four and a half hours with everyone in the main office enjoying a catered lunch during the call. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until the conversation lulled as everyone gathered plates for themselves. Perhaps now would be a good time to dash out to the kitchen for a quick bite. For the last hour I could smell the most delicious aroma wafting through the house. Turning to get up, I stopped short when I saw the small spread set out on a side table just behind my desk. I know I had been engrossed in the call but how I missed Edward setting this up I would never know. There was a platter of fresh fruit that had likely come from our bountiful selection of citrus trees and berry shrubs. A steaming mug of fresh coffee and a tall glass of water with a slice of lemon from the tree in our garden sat next to the platter. And lastly, was the bowl of warm croissants. Now I knew why I could smell them so well. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and was briefly transported to our month long honeymoon in Paris. I had fallen in love with the local bakery's croissants and Edward made it his mission to endear himself to the owner so as to obtain the secret recipe. As they usually did, his charms worked brilliantly and as a result I was treated to my favorite bread often. Opening my eyes and reaching for a croissant and a strawberry I bid farewell to Paris for now and got back to work.

When I finally signed off of the call and saved a few documents, I stood and stretched. It was mid-morning and I had a little time before my next meeting. Time enough for a quick shower. While I hardly minded taking meetings in my nightgown or robe, it was still nice to be freshly showered.

I shed my gown on the way to the bathroom, wondering what Edward and the kids were up to. He was kind enough to keep their activities limited to the other side of the house or outside on the north beach. Knowing that our bedroom looked out over the eastern beach, it would've been too distracting to see them just outside the wide windows all morning.

I turned on the shower and enjoyed the musical sound the droplets made as they hit the smooth stone walls and floor. I slipped under the spray and closed my eyes, stepping back into the stream of water that flowed over my hair and face. I could feel my hair slipping down my back in a long wave and I gently ran my fingers through it. Steam began to build slowly and I let the tension roll out of my shoulders and neck. As much as I liked my job, I never enjoyed sitting at the computer for too long. Keeping my eyes closed I ducked further under the water so it fell softly on my face as I arched my back to stretch my tight muscles.

The combination of heat from the shower and the pounding water in my ears masked the slight and brief breeze that I could have sworn I felt. Before I could give it another thought it was gone and a different sensation replaced it. A really pleasant sensation.

Sharp tugs on my nipples sent a delicious curling deep into my stomach. Hard and standing on end, my nipples enjoyed another tug before I opened my eyes. Even with water streaming down my face I could see the beautiful man before me and his own body part that was hard and standing on end. I pulled Edward into the water and kissed him, our tongues and the hot water filling our mouths. He turned us so he was standing under the streaming water before pulling away from my lips.

"Just got back from a jog with the kids. The twins are down for a nap and Rose is watching Emmett. Just needed a quick shower." Edward explained before planting a chaste kiss on my lips.

I smiled. "You couldn't wait till I was done?"

Shaking his head so water fell down harder on me, he said, "Don't want to leave them unattended for too long."

I reached down and stroked his cock. After watching my hand for a few seconds I looked up at him. "The same could be said for you."

Lightly scraping my nails down the side of his stomach and hip with my free hand, I lowered myself to the floor of the shower. Still stroking with one hand, I placed a slightly open-mouthed kiss on the head of his cock before swirling my tongue around it. He gasped and jerked forward, so I did it again. He groaned when I took his entire length in my mouth but forced me to stand when I reached his head again.

Pouting, I whimpered, "Baby, I was enjoying that. You taste amazing and I'm hungry. Breakfast was awhile ago."

Closing his eyes with another low groan, Edward leaned forward and kissed me deeply. Barely pulling away from me, he growled, "Uh, uh. I have a job to do, remember?"

Before I could remember his promise of three orgasms from this morning, he had slipped a hand down to my pussy and was pressing his thumb against my clit. I rocked forward into his hand and he slipped a finger in. Working his thumb in circles and stroking his finger in and out, I replaced my hand on his cock and pumped him. Our rhythm picked up and we leaned close, lips almost touching but eyes opened. He watched me, waiting to see the tension building. My eyes burned into his and he knew I was close. He curled his finger as he thrust into me again and I was exploding all around him. My legs quivered and my hands flew to his shoulders in effort to hold myself up. Pulling my breasts to his chest and my lips to his, Edward swiveled us around so I was again in the center of the water falling down on us. He kissed me passionately until he felt the quivering in my legs subside. Slowly he placed my feet back on the floor of the shower and kissed his way down my body. Exploring my neck again, tending to my nipples, dipping his tongue into my belly button and finally reaching his destination. He trailed one finger across my wet folds before burying his face in me. As he sucked and nipped, I grabbed his hair as I felt myself building again. The pressure in my stomach mounted as he pressed his tongue into me before retreating to suck on my clit again. The alternating sensations were getting to be too much for me. I felt the tension begin to crash in on itself as my legs again started shake. Holding me firmly by the hips, Edward continued assaulting me with his tongue. I groaned and grunted as I felt it coming. Edward laughed softly, causing my sensitive skin to vibrate and push me right to the brink. The orgasm tore me apart and I collapsed forward, holding Edward's hair tightly as he pressed his mouth to me, still sucking.

The tension in my neck and shoulders was gone. Tension everywhere was gone. I was a puddle of mush. Edward stood and lifted my feet from the shower floor again. With a little bit of help, I managed to wrap my legs around his hips. He leaned me against the wall and traced the tip of his nose along my jaw line.

"What number am I at, baby?"

I couldn't think. "Number? What are numbers?"

He laughed. "Uh oh. Someone's gonna be in trouble on the next call."

His eyes turned dark and I realized I'd never attended to him like I suggested. He was still rock hard and his cock was just inches away from my still pulsating pussy.

"Maybe I need to jog your memory," he suggested as he leaned in for a kiss. His mouth was wet and warm from the shower and my orgasm and he tasted amazing. I devoured his mouth, sucking on his tongue as I felt his dick twitch toward my entrance. I slipped down on his hips slightly as his grip tightening on my ass.

"Looks likes someone has a mind of his own." I slid lower on purpose this time, bumping his cock.

A hiss escaped from Edward's lips as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. I took advantage of his exposed neck and leaned in to bite the scruff that was just below his jawline. I dragged my tongue across it and bit again. At the same time I lifted myself and pressed closer to him. Taking my hint, Edward removed one hand from my ass and grabbed his cock. He lined it up with my entrance as I traced my tongue along his jaw to his ear where I clamped down just as he thrust into me. I bounced down onto him and he helped set the pace by guiding my hips. Soon he was pushing me in circles on his cock and I responded. Clenching and squeezing him tighter from inside. Leaning me against the wall again and keeping his hands on my hips, he pulled almost all the way out before driving back into me. From this angle we could both see everything, where we were connected and we couldn't help but stare. It was so hot. He pulled his long cock from me before thrusting in again, over and over. I scratched my fingernails up and down his chest, teasing his nipples every now and then. We groaned together. His grip tightened suddenly.

"Come with me, baby-"

He thrust frantically and his mouth dropped open. Watching his tongue dart out over his lips pushed me to the edge and I cried out as I came again. He followed shortly after and held me close in a tight embrace, kissing while we both came down. We quickly but thoroughly washed one another, eyes and hands and lips lingering on certain body parts. Stepping out from the shower into the steamy room, I dried off while Edward loosely knotted a towel low on his hips. I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"It's hot out. I'm going to let the sun do its thing." He winked at me and I felt myself getting wet again. Throwing me a kiss, he quickly left the bathroom. I finished drying and decided maybe I'd let the tropical heat do its thing too. Walking into the bedroom and back to my desk, I glanced at the clock. Just five minutes before the next call.

-0-0-0-

I managed to put my robe back on before starting the next meeting, although no one would ever know if I conducted the call in the nude. About half an hour into the call, Edward slipped into the room to deliver my lunch. He had been baking more than croissants this morning. My turkey, swiss and avocado was on warm foccacia bread with a homemade spicy mayo on the side. And the fresh squeezed lemonade alone was worth the price of the island. I took a big sip before turning my attention back to the numbers at hand.

For as fast and uneventful as the second meeting was, the third was the complete opposite. There had been some errors in one of the first documents we were examining which set everything else behind schedule. It was late in the afternoon when we finally finished the call. I had some paperwork to wrap up that would still take a few hours but the bulk of my work was done and I was exhausted. Deciding the papers could wait a day, I slipped out of my robe and settled onto my warm bed. The sheets had been heating up all day under the blazing sun and they felt wonderful on my body. The tension that Edward had managed to dispel earlier in the shower was back again and it brought reinforcements. I was tense and tight and found I could slowly relax with each deep breath I took. Taking deeper and deeper breaths, I finally fell asleep.

I was dreaming. Of Edward, what else. Every time I dreamt of Edward I got tingly and warm and this was no exception. He was kissing me, everywhere. We were on the beach and the sand was warm and smooth. The tingling built again, low in my body. I shifted my hips and tried to rub my thighs together but felt a slight resistance. I moaned and murmured and shifted again. Again I was held still. Finding my way out of the dream, I opened my eyes to the sun sitting low over the water, a few hours from setting. I turned my head away from the window and was greeted with a different sight. Something I had just been dreaming about. At least part of what I had been dreaming about. Edward's cock, thick and long and hard, was just an arm's length away. Reaching out, I grasped it firmly in my hand and pulled my mouth toward it. The moment my lips made contact with his throbbing head I felt a familiar pull. Edward's tongue was on my clit again. Pulling and sucking. I rolled to my side, giving him better access and me a better angle. I slid forward, taking his entire length into my mouth. He responded by stretching his long tongue into my pussy. Swirling my tongue around him I knew he would copy my actions and he didn't disappoint. We were soon grinding our hips toward one another, sucking and licking. I dug my fingernails into his ass as he swirled his finger around my clit. Flicking it gently, I felt the heat begin to rise low in my stomach again. I dug my nails in deeper and pulled Edward further into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. Sucking deeply, I pulled back on him as he slipped a finger into me and let his tongue attend to my swollen clit. I pressed into his face and hand and shuddered at the contact. Licking the head of his cock, I thrust him back into my mouth and pulled on him again. Twitching, he pushed forward and came in long spurts down my throat. I swallowed, taking him more deeply in as I shook wildly before breaking apart beneath his tongue and fingers.

Panting, exhausted, we both lay still with our heads at opposite ends of the bed for a few minutes. He finally crawled over my body and positioned his head next to mine. I leaned in and kissed him.

"69. Definitely my favorite number of the day."

He smiled and kissed me back. With his arm wrapped heavily across my stomach, we breathed together, enjoying the quiet. Too quiet. I tensed and sat up slightly.

"Where are the kids? Why don't I hear them?"

He grinned and pulled me back down to the bed. "The twins and Emmett are napping and Rose is working on her model airplane. You know how engrossed she gets."

I returned his smile and rolled on my side to better snuggle into him.

"It must be getting late."

"Hmm… I'll have to get them up soon. Are you done for the day?"

I nodded against his chest.

"Good. If you want to get the kids up, I'll get started on dinner. I thought we could eat on the beach tonight. Emmett and I were working on a killer sand castle all afternoon. He's dying for you to see it."

"I can't wait."

I stretched and rolled out of Edward's grasp. His eyes lingered on my body as I threw on a camisole and shorts. Grabbing a pair of his shorts, I tossed them to him. Leaning across the bed I brushed his lips with mine.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Mr. Cullen."

Edward stood and slipped into the shorts.

"Just your run of the mill work day, ma'am."

He closed the distance between us and ran his fingers through my hair, down to my lower back. Pulling me to him, he kissed me, his tongue stroking mine.

"Now tonight I've got something special planned."

I almost took my clothes right back off but he pulled away from me and let his hand slide from my back down to my hand. Twisting our fingers together, he pulled me toward the bedroom door.

"But first, dinner on the beach."


End file.
